


Sir

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Smut, dom!Gabriel, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: hey, can someone please write this imagine? Gabriel flirt with you all the time and one day he confess her desire for you and it success to hot sex, also he likes BDSMRequest: Hey, you guys are amazing! Can you do one on where the reader have a submissive!kink and talks to Gabriel about it and he decides to be her 'sir' please? with some fluff after all?Request: Could you do another one where Gabriel uses a riding crop but youre on the bed chained and whenever you try to move he hits you again but when hes don't he kisses it better XD and then he takes you from behind after a lot of kissing and chattingWarnings: BDSM, Sub!Reader, Dom!Gabriel, Smut, Fluff, Aftercare, dirty talk





	Sir

The bunker was quiet as the boys were on another hunting trip. You didn’t bother with dressing up, wearing only one of the boy’s large plaid shirts and your underwear. So, when you were in the kitchen reaching up for the box of cereal and a hand extended past yours to get it, you were surprised.   
Gabriel had a sly grin on his face as he handed over the box, whiskey eyes roaming your choice of outfit. “Don’t you look good enough to eat.”   
“Not bad yourself Candy Man.” You smiled. “Thanks for the help.” You turned and poured yourself a bowl.  
Gabriel sauntered over and wrapped his arms around your waist. His tongue ran across the shell of your ear before he nibbled on your earlobe. “I was right…” His warm breath made you shiver as heat pooled between your legs. “...you taste wonderful, but I want more.” Gabriel spun you around and attacked your lips. His aggressiveness caught you off guard as you tried to keep up with him.  
Moving his hands down, he squeezed your butt before lifting you up onto the counter. You moaned as Gabriel spread your legs wide so he could stand between them and cupped your sex.  
“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He growled, tasting you again as he went along your jawline.  
“Oh, Gabe.” You moaned out as he nipped at your pulse point. “Fuck.” Your hips moved involuntarily, seeking friction.  
“All in good time.” He teased, rubbing his hand against your cladded core. “Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom.”   
You nodded, losing words at the pleasure you were receiving from the archangel.  
Easily he picked you up again and flew to your bedroom, not wanting to waste anytime. The moans that had escaped your mouth that morning were new to you and something you only shared with Gabriel.  
After that morning your relationship and sex life with the archangel had improved, leading to an interesting life. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that you decided to introduce something new to your sex life. You figured Gabriel was a kinky type, but you were still slightly nervous at bringing up the idea to him. The last thing you wanted was to offend him with making him think your previous nights weren’t as great.   
Regardless you sat on the edge of your bed and waited for Gabriel to show up. The sound of wings alerted you of his arrival as he strolled over to you with a smirk. “Hey gorgeous.” His smooth voice always made melt inside.  
“Hey.” You patted the spot on the bed next to you. “Can I talk to you about something?”  
“Sure.” He sat down immediately noting your change in tone. “Anything.”  
“Look...I was wondering if maybe...you’d be okay with….becoming my sir.” You looked up at him, waiting for a reaction.  
“Sir? Like dominant and submissive, type thing?” He arched his eyebrows.  
“Yeah. Like you would dominate me.” You blushed at saying the words out loud.  
“Kinky.” He smiled slyly. “I like it. Love it, in fact.” He stood up in front of you.  
“You really don’t mind?” You stepped in front of him, putting your arms around his neck.  
“Course not.” His warm lips grazed over yours. “Gonna have so much fun.” His hands went to your hips, pulling you closer to him. “Be a good girl for me. Green is go. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop. Understand?”  
“Yes, sir.” You groaned as Gabriel stepped back.  
“Strip for me.” He commanded.  
You smiled, eager for what was to come. Slowly you pulled your shirt up before discarding it and then shimmed out of your pants. Then you unclasped your bra, letting it drop to the floor as you watched Gabriel’s eyes fill with lust. Just as your fingers slipped under the top of your underwear Gabriel stopped you.  
“Not yet.” His voice was deeper than before. “Get on the bed. I wanna chain you up, my good girl.”  
Making sure to swing your hips you crawled onto the bed making it to the headboard with your ass still up in the air before turning around to lay down. “Like this, sir?” You asked.  
“Just like that.” He smirked before snapping his fingers. Your wrists were up above your head as chains appeared. You tugged at them, but found them to be secure. “Color?” He asked as he stood by the edge of the bed.  
“Green.” You looked up at him, wanting so bad to rub your thighs together.  
“Green, what?” He snapped.  
“Green, sir.”   
“Good.” Gabriel kneeled down on the bed, spreading your legs for him as he approached your center. Two fingers drew circles around your clit, making you squirm under him. He drew back quickly, slapping the inside of your thigh. “Don’t move.” He growled.  
“Yes, sir.” You whined out, closing your eyes.  
“Look at me, (Y/N).”  
You opened your eyes, finding golden brown ones staring at you. “Please...sir. Do something.”   
Gabriel smiled wickedly at you before using his fingers to rub your clit through your thin underwear. He roughly pressed down on it, then flicked against it, earning a moan from you.   
“That’s right, let me hear it all. I wanna hear all the things I do to my good girl.” His lips went to the growing wet spot, sucking at it. You mewled at the heat of his breath while his hand kept at your clit.  
Your hips jerked up as his tongue pressed against the material. You whined as Gabriel drew back, snapping his fingers again. At first you thought he chained your feet down, but instead a riding crop was in his hand.  
“Since you can’t stay still, every time you move you get the crop.”   
You bit your lips, imaging how good that would feel against your heated skin. “Yes, sir.” You groaned. Satisfied, Gabriel moved between your legs again. “Please. Please...do something...please sir.” You whimpered as he lazily drew patterns on your inner thighs.  
His warm fingers slipped under the thin fabric that still covered you. “Good girls get nice things. Are you a good girl?” You nodded feverishly, watching him discard your underwear. You kept your eyes locked with his as his nose brushed against your clit with his tongue licking your slit. It was hard to keep your legs still as his tongue moved in a zigzag along your slit before sucking on your clit.  
Through your pleasure you felt a finger circle your opening, coating it with your juices. Just as it pushed in, hitting a sweet spot, your hips buckled. Gabriel lifted his head from your core with the riding crop in hand.  
“Guess you aren’t much of a good girl.” He trailed the cool leather down your chest to your core.   
“I’m sorry sir. Please...forgive-” You gasped as the crop hit your sensitive bud. Waves of pain and pleasure mixed as they traveled through your body. “I’ll be good sir.”   
“Color?”  
“Green, sir.”  
“Good.” Gabriel leaned down and kissed your clit as two fingers slid into your opening.  
“Oh, fuck!” You cried, straining against the chains.   
“So wet and tight in there.” He purred pulling them out before thrusting them back in. His expert tongue ran up your belly before capturing a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the raised bud.   
You moaned as his fingers curved inside of you, brushing your g-spot. They continued to pump as the knot in your stomach grew. “Please, sir. I need you. I need….I want to feel you...inside of me.” Each word was a struggle as you tried to remember to remain still.  
“Well….” His voice sang as his fingers left you, making you feel cold. He brought his two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, contemplating his decision. “...I suppose so. Since you asked so nicely.”   
Gabriel snapped his fingers, releasing your hands from their chains. Before you even got to move, Gabriel flipped you over on your stomach, pushing your knees up as you hands gripped the bed sheets. He ran his hand over your ass, squeezing it slightly before spreading your legs apart. Another snap sounded from behind you and with a quick glance you noticed he was also naked.  
His hard cock lined up with your wet slit, rubbing against you to coat himself in your juices. He quickly pushed in as his hands settled onto your hips, keeping you steady. You let out a moan as he filled you up.  
“Ah, fuck (Y/N).” Gabriel thrusted, hitting your g-spot. You felt that familiar coil build in your lower stomach as he kept pounding into you. Moans left both of your mouths along with several swear words. His head fell against your shoulder as one of his hands twerked your nipples. The pleasure was coming too much and it wouldn’t be long now until your climax hit. Gabriel kept the pace up as his lips nipped at your skin. There would definitely be bruises there for all to see tomorrow.   
He left your breasts alone as he moved down to your clit, rubbing at it harshly. You cried out just as he hit your sweet spot again, black dots flittered your vision as you felt your walls clench around him. Gabriel’s name left your lips in a pray as your orgasm hit. Your own orgasm set off his own as his seed spilled inside of you. His pace slowed a bit as he helped to ride out both of your highs, relishing in the scent of your sweat mixed with his.   
Gabriel pulled out shortly after and you collapsed on the bed. His arms pulled you toward him and you had just enough energy to cuddle up next to his warm body. “You okay?” He stroked your hair as he kissed your face.  
“Tired.” You yawned in reply.  
“You were such a good girl for me. Best I’d ever had. Such a wonderful girl.”   
“I’m glad.” You smiled, closing your eyes.  
“Here, let me heal you a bit. Don’t want you to be too sore.” Gabriel pressed two fingers to your head and a wave of bliss enveloped you. “Tell me if you need anything else.”  
“Just cuddle.” You murmured.  
“Okay.”


End file.
